


Letters from Camp

by blessende



Series: Searching for Levi [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Dad Complex, Gen, Humor, Mom Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende
Summary: Letters from Eren's Summer Camp, where Carla struggles with a homesick ten-year-old camper. Set in the Searching for Levi universe. Can be read stand-alone. Year 2000.





	Letters from Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Cartas desde el campamento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459021) by [marukusanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi)



Letters from Camp

 

 

TO THE CAMPER: In order that your counselor can get to know a little more about you, you should complete this form as soon as possible, and we should get it back when your parents send your fee balance.

 

DEAR COUNSELOR:

 

My name is **EREN JAEGER.** I’m coming to camp on **6/22/2000.**

My friends call me **EREN!!**

Parent(s)/Guardian’s Name: **MUM’S NAME IS CARLA JAEGER. I DON’T HAVE A DAD… WHAT’S A GUARDIAN?**

In school the things I like best are **GAMES, BASEBALL, RECESS AND MAKING PAPERPLANES.**

And I don’t like **MATH, GRUMPY LUNCH LADY.**

And outside school I like **READING COMICS, WATCHING SWAT CATS.**

And I am looking forward to **GOING HOME.**

I think a great counselor is someone who **DOESN’T SCREAM AND LETS ME SLEEP IN.**

The person I would like to be tented with this summer is **ARMIN.**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

6/23/2000

 

Dear mom,

If your (sic) missing me, call me at this number XXX-XX-XXXX. The camp counsilor (sic) said I can write to you. So here goes. We made camp today. We put up our tent and everything. It wasn’t easy. And you know what, guess whose (sic) sharing my tent this year? Yeah, you guessed right. It’s that dumbo Jean again and a new kid. He says his name is Connie Springer and I have good reason to believe he isn't lying about it. (But Connie does exagerate (sic) a lot.)

I don’t like this place, mom. Armin isn’t here. Your (sic) not here. The kids here don’t like me. They tease me and call me names. Because you will feel bad and I don’t want you to feel bad, I won’t write them down here. Can I come back? Maybe if you talk to me in person I can convince you to take me from here.

I can’t write more or they will charge me for postage. Please call me when you get this letter.

Your son,

Eren

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

6/25/2000

 

Dear mom,

Remember me? I’m the kid you ditched in the woods for a month. Are you mad at me? Is this your way of grounding me for watching too much TV? I promise to stop watching cartoons if you take me back. I will even donate my comic books to the poor and needy. So when are you coming?

Your beloved son,

Eren

 

 

 

 

* * *

 6/27/2000

 

Dear mom,

This is to let you know that I received your last two letters. I think the counsilors (sic) don’t like me. I think they don’t like me because I keep complaining about the food they give us here. They gave us green beans two days in a row (yuck!) and no cheese and macaroni like they promised on the brochure. Do you even remember the brochure? I left it on your dressing table.

I’m sleeping alright, but Jean keeps everyone up all night, bragging about his dad and the medals his dad has won. Did you know Mr Kirstein is a soldier? He is a Marine. I didn’t know either.

Your son,

Eren

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 7/01/2000

 

Dear mom,

What do you mean I’m writing too much? In case you’ve forgotten about me: here’s a doodle of me lost in the woods and being eaten by a man-eating bear.

[Insert doodle]

I hope this will convince you to visit before it’s too late.

Your soon-to-be dead son,

Eren

 

 

 

* * *

 

7/02/2000

 

Dear mom,

No, I’m not trying to guilt trip you. Please just come back and take me home. This place is a hellhole(spelling?). The heater doesn’t work, there are problems with the electricity every day, the toilet doesn’t flush, there are wild bears (Connie swears he saw them when he was pissing in the woods on Tuesday!). What’s worse is Jean keeps stealing all my stuff and hiding them behind my back. He took my toothbrush last week and he’s been eyeing my red power-ranger for two days now. Did I tell you about the bugs? Connie eats the caterpillars he finds. For the rest, I went and complained to the counsilor (sic) and he just sent me back to my tent with a bug spray.

I hope this is my last letter to you.

Your very bugged son,

Eren

 

 

 

* * *

 7/03/2000

 

Dear mom,

It’s been ten days since you last saw me. Just reminding you that I’m still alive. Next weekend is the final weekend and families can come to visit their children. I know your (sic) busy with work so if you can’t come, it’s okay. I understand. I don’t mind staying here a bit longer. We learnt some new stuff this week like cleaning up the grounds, washing dishes, finding wood for fire etc.

PS: Camp is having fourth of July fireworks tomorrow.

Your son,

Eren

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

7/08/2000

 

Dear mom,

This is the last weekend so some of the kid’s parents came around last night. Jean’s dad came down too. Mr Kirstein is on a summer break from the army so he came down SPECIALLY to meet Jean and spend some quality (?) time with him. Unlike his son, Jean’s dad is a nice guy. He took Jean, Connie and me fishing to a Southfork local river where we caught some chubs. Jean’s dad is super cool and even taught me how to set up the bait and line. I wanted to impress him by catching more fish than his own son so I did something stupid. Don’t get mad but I went a little too deep into the water and got swept away by the currents. But don’t worry. Mr Kirstein rushed over and pulled me out in time.

It’s okay. No one had to give me CPR.

But Jean’s dad did give me a piggyback ride back to camp.

He’s really cool (Not like his idiot son.)

PS: I hope your (sic) not working too hard, mom.

PPS: I miss you. See you on Sunday.

With love,

Eren

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy and Credits to Lin-Manuel and his boyhood camp letters.


End file.
